Sturm auf den Himmel (Vanguard)
Mit dem Roman Sturm auf den Himmel findet Operation Vanguard sein tragisches Ende. Zusammenfassung der Handlung Prolog Diego Reyes sitzt zusammen mit Tim Pennington in seinem Haus auf Caldos II. Nachdem er stundenlang über die Ereignisse gesprochen hat, die sich vor seiner Abreise von der Sternenbasis 47 zugetragen haben, denkt er über Tims Antwort auf seine Frage nach, wie lange dieser nach seiner Abreise noch auf der Station geblieben ist: Ich war bis zum bitteren Ende da, Kumpel, bis zum bitteren, blutigen Ende. Diego ist entschlossen, mehr zu erfahren. Tim Pennington findet das nur fair. Und auch wenn er damit vermutlich gegen Dutzende von Geheimhaltungsvereinbarungen verstoßen wird, erklärt er sich dazu bereit Reyes alles über das tragische Ende von Operation Vanguard zu erzählen … Handlung Befreit aus ihrer Gefangenschaft hat sich die Shedai-Wanderin mit Erfolg auf die Suche nach ihren Artgenossen begeben. Mit ihrem Drängen nach einem vernichtenden Schlag gegen die Telinaruul stößt sie jedoch zunächst auf Skepsis unter den übrigen Serrataal. Die Verluste bei Avainenoran sind allen noch tief in der Erinnerung. Auch hat sie Probleme, die anderen von der Existenz des Vorvaters zu überzeugen. In Abwesenheit der Schöpferin bleibt die Entscheidung für oder gegen einen Krieg dem Hüter vorbehalten – dem ältesten unter den verbliebenen Shedai. Dieser lässt sich von der Wanderin überzeugen und wählt den Krieg. Heihachiro Nogura blickt auf die Hauptandockrampe von Vanguard hinab auf die USS Sagittarius, die möglichst bald nach Eremar aufbrechen soll … und das unbemerkt von ihren Gegnern. Da die Klingonen und die Romulaner ihre Patrouillen in den Sektoren um Vanguard erhöht haben, erweist sich das jedoch als schwieriger als erwartet. T'Prynn schlägt vor, die Sagittarius im Hangar eines größeren Schiffes zu verstecken. Zur Ablenkung wird ein kleines unbemanntes Schiff den Doppelgänger der Sagittarius mimen. Durch Sensorfeedbacksysteme kann dabei sowohl die Illusion einer lebenden Mannschaft, wie auch das Erscheinungsbild der Sagittarius vorgetäuscht werden. Um diesen Plan durchführen zu können, wird es allerdings nötig sein, ein ziviles Schiff von ausreichender Kapazität zu beschlagnahmen. Die Wahl fällt auf den momentan an Vanguard angedockten Riesenfrachter Ephialtes. Auf Qo'noS begibt sich Ratsmitglied Duras in ein Bordell zu einem geheimen Treffen mit der Romulanerin Valina. Zunächst ist er noch verwundert über die Wahl des Treffpunkts, schnell wird ihm jedoch klar, dass ein Bordell der ideale Ort ist, um seine Anonymität zu wahren. Er übergibt Valina ein PADD mit streng geheimen Daten. Dabei geht es um die ausgestorbene Zivilisation der als Shedai bekannten Wesen und deren Technologie, auf die die Klingonische Verteidigungsstreitmacht im gesamten Gonmog-Sektor gestoßen ist. Im Gegenzug erhält er von Valina eine Datentafel mit taktischen Informationen über die romulanische Tarntechnologie, die das Imperium bislang nicht mit den Klingonen hat. Damit sollte er in der Lage sein, durch seine öffentlichen Taten erheblich an Ansehen zu gewinnen, um seinem Haus zu einer Vormachtstellung im Reich verhelfen. Master Chief Ilucci hat alle Hände voll damit zu tun, den Frachtraum der Ephialtes umzubauen, damit die Sagittarius darin Platz findet. Währenddessen sind Admiral Nogura, Captain Nassir, Lieutenant T'Prynn und Lieutenant Commander Moyer vom JAG-Büro der Station damit beschäftigt, Alodae, dem Captain der Ephialtes mitzuteilen, dass die Sternenflotte sein Schiff beschlagnahmt hat. Dieser ist überaus empört über das Vorgehen der Sternenflotte. Als dieser auf seine Rechte als Föderationsbürger pocht, teilt man ihm mit, dass die Taurus-Region nicht zum Föderationsraum zählt und die Föderationsgesetze hier keine Gültigkeit haben. Spät in der Nacht wird Nogura von Dr. Ezekiel Fisher aufgesucht. Der Admiral ist überrascht angesichts des späten Besuchs. Fisher enthüllt schon bald den Grund für seinen Besuch. Er beabsichtigt, seinen Posten als Erster Medizinischer Offizier von Vanguard niederzulegen. Als Nachfolger schlägt er seinen bisherigen Stellvertreter Gonzola Robles vor. Nogura hat keine Einwände. Er muss Fisher jedoch mitteilen, dass der Schiffsverkehr um Vanguard derzeit massiv von den Klingonen und den Romulanern gestört wird und es deshalb einige Wochen dauern kann, bis Fisher einen Transport zurück zum Mars finden wird. Botschafter Jetanien befindet sich nach wie vor auf Nimbus III. Gerade mit dem klingonischen Botschafter Lugok pflegt er ein sehr gutes Arbeitsverhältnis. Dieser bittet den chelonischen Diplomaten im Namen von Ratsmitglied Gorkon um einen Gefallen. Gorkon möchte, dass Jetanien seine Kontakte innerhalb des Föderationsgeheimdienstes nutzt, um Beweise dafür zu finden, dass die Romulaner geheime Allianzen mit Mitgliedern der Großen Häuser des Reichs schmieden, um die Regierung zu unterwandern, um das Reich in einen Marionettenstaat der Romulaner zu verwandeln. Gorkon befürchtet, dass ihr eigener Geheimdienst bereits kompromittiert ist, weswegen er diesen nicht mit einer formellen Untersuchung beauftragen kann ohne das Risiko ernsthafter politischer Konsequenzen bis zu Hinrichtung einzugehen. Der Bird-of-Prey Valkaya nähert sich dem Double der USS Sagittarius. Nach Rücksprache mit dem Flottenkommando lässt Commander H'kaan das vermeintliche Schiff zerstören. Als die Nachricht über die Zerstörung der Drohne Vanguard erreicht, erteilt Nogura der [[USS Endeavour (NCC-1895)|USS Endeavour]] neue Befehle: sie soll mit Maximumwarp zu den letzten bekannten Koordinaten der Drohne fliegen, um solange wie möglich den Anschein eines realen Verlustes zu erwecken. Auch den Klingonen bleibt die Leistung ihrer neuen Verbündeten nicht lange verborgen. An Bord der IKS vaQjoH nimmt Captain Droga zufrieden zur Kenntnis, dass die Sternenflotte als Reaktion auf diesen Angriff die USS Endeavour von ihrem regulären Patrouillenkurs abgezogen hat, um den Vorfall zu untersuchen. Nun kann sich die Besatzung ganz der Beute widmen, die der getarnte Bird-of-Prey – bisher die einzige Schiffsklasse, die die klingonische Verteidigungsstreitmacht mit der romulanischen Tarnvorrichtung hat ausstatten können – seit einem Tag verfolgt. Es handelt sich um den Föderationsfrachter Ephialtes. Kurz nachdem Captain Droga die Tarnung fallen lässt und die Crew der Ephialtes auffordert, sich zu ergeben und sich darauf vorzubereiten, geentert zu werden, werden die Klingonen von einem weiteren Schiff gerufen. Es ist die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], die die vaQjoH bereits ins Visier genommen hat. Captain James T. Kirk, der auf Befehl des ranghöchsten Offiziers im Sektor an Ort und Stelle ist, genießt seine überlegene Position. Droga bleibt keine andere Wahl, als Kirks Bedingungen zu akzeptieren und von dem Frachter abzulassen. Die vaQjoH wird daraufhin von der Enterprise Richtung klingonische Grenze eskortiert. Trotz der eintönigen Aufgabe gibt sich die Mannschaft der Endeavour alle Mühe, den Anschein einer echten Such- und Rettungsmission zu erwecken. Khatami möchte möglichst bald wieder ihre Patrouille aufnehmen. Jedoch ist ihr bewusst, dass sie lange genug an diesen Koordinaten bleiben und Trümmer der unbemannten Drohne einsammeln müssen, um jedes klingonische und romulanische Schiff, davon zu überzeugen, dass es sich hierbei um die Bergungsoperation der echten USS Sagittarius handelt. Gerade als sie ihren alten Kurs wieder aufnehmen wollen empfangen sie ein starkes Signal auf den Langstreckensensoren. Es handelt sich um große Flottenbewegungen im tholianischen Raum. Die USS Sagittarius erreicht Eremar. Der blasse planetenlose Stern wirkt auf die Crew wenig beeindruckend. Wissenschaftsoffizier Theriault kann schließlich mehrere unbekannte Objekte im Umkreis des Pulsars ausmachen. Es handelt sich um Statiten – im Gegensatz zu Satelliten folgen diese keiner Umlaufbahn. Theriault vertritt die Theorie, dass es sich dabei um die Überreste einer Dyson-Sphäre handeln könnte. Captain Nassir, der selbst nicht ganz sicher ist, wonach sie eigentlich suchen, beschließt eine Erkundung des größten dieser Statiten. Da die Strahlung des Pulsars den Einsatz des Transporters unmöglich macht, sind sie gezwungen, das Schiff zu landen. Nach der etwas unsanften Landung führt der Erste Offizier Commander Clark Terrell ein Außenteam in Schutzanzügen an, um die Erkundung voranzutreiben. Einige Kilometer vom offensichtlichen Zentrum des Statiten lässt sich ein riesiges Objekt ausmachen. Es gleicht einer aufgeplatzten Blase oder einem gigantischer Tropfen aus geschmolzenem und wieder erstarrtem schwarzem Glas. Um die Entfernung zu dem Objekt schneller zu bewältigen, bedienen sie sich eines der beiden Rover – sechsrädriger Geländefahrzeuge, die in erster Linie zur Beförderung von Personal dienen, aber auch zum Schleppen von Fracht geeignet sind –, die dem Schiff zugeteilt sind. Das Außenteam erreicht das mysteriöse, tiefschwarze Gebilde. Nachdem das Team einen Weg gefunden hat, es zu betreten, führt sie der Weg zu einer Art Grube. Dort befinden sich in kreisförmig angeordneten Speichen mehrere tausend schädelgroße, zwölfeckige Kristalle, die dem Artefakt gleichen, das sich derzeit in Vanguards Wissenschaftslabor befindet. Anders als dieses sind diese alle vollkommen klar, anstatt von der unheimlichen Energie einer eingeschlossenen fremdartigen Lebensform erfüllt zu sein. Die Phalanx erinnert an die von den Shedai erbauten Verbindungen, die man im Verlauf der Operation Vanguard überall in der Taurus-Region entdeckt hat. Doch entstammt dies eindeutig einer anderen Kultur. Alle Kristalle in den Frachtraum der Sagittarius zu schaffen, wird mehr als vier Tage dauern. Captain Khatami schreckt mitten in der Nacht aus ihrem Schlaf. Kurz darauf erhält sie eine Mitteilung von Lieutenant Commander Paul Norton, dem Zweiten Offizier und Leiter der Gamma-Schicht. Er informiert sie darüber, dass ein Teil der tholianischen Kriegsflotte, die sie seit Tagen beschatten, gerade ihren parallelen Kurs entlang der Grenze zu ihrem Territoriums verlassen hat und nun mit hoher Warpgeschwindigkeit zu einem unbekannten Ziel aufgebrochen ist. Khatami lässt einen Verfolgungskurs setzen und beschließt, Vanguard über die derzeitige Situation zu unterrichten. Kommandant Tarskene von der Toj'k Tholis befehligt die aus zwölf tholianischen Schiffen bestehende Angriffsflotte, die von der Endeavour nach Eremar verfolgt wird. Von der Orionerin Neera haben sie die Informationen über Eremar erhalten. Nun sind sie entschlossen, die auf Eremar befindlichen Tkon-Artefakte um jeden Preis zu vernichten. Lostrene, die taktische Offizierin der Toj'k Tholis äußert Bedenken wegen des Sternenflottenschiffs, von dem sie verfolgt werden. Doch Tarskene befiehlt, den schweren Kreuzer der Sternenflotte zu ignorieren und den Angriff auf Eremar vorzubereiten und das Ziel zu erfassen, sobald sie in Reichweite sind. Doch auch der Erste Offizier Kezthene ist nicht einverstanden mit Tarskenes Befehlen. Ihrer Meinung nach haben sie keine ausreichenden Informationen, um eine militärische Reaktion zu rechtfertigen. Tarskene beharrt jedoch darauf, die Befehle des Herrscherkonklaves nicht zu hinterfragen. Über einen verschlüsselten Subraumkanal wird Atish Khatami von Heihachiro Nogura über das mutmaßliche Ziel der tholianischen Flotte informiert. Es handelt sich dabei um den Pulsar Eremar. Mit Bestürzung nimmt Khatami zu Kenntnis, dass die Sagittarius bei Eremar befindet. Da sich das Schiff innerhalb der Emissionsachse des Pulsars befindet, ist es ihnen nicht möglich, sie zu warnen. Die Mission der Sagittarius ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit. Die Endeavour muss die Sagittarius unbedingt in Sicherheit eskortieren. Captain Khatami weist auf das allem Anschein nach bevorstehende Bombardement der Tholianer auf Eremar hin. Khatami erhält den Befehl, abgesehen von einem Erstschlag, alles nötige zu tun, sie solange davon abzuhalten, bis die Sagittarius sich in Sicherheit befindet. Khatami verspricht, trotz ihrer nicht gerade optimalen Lage, ihr Möglichstes zu tun. Bei Eremar angekommen lässt Khatami den tholianischen Flottenkommandanten kontaktieren. Mit einer List versucht sie Tarskene davon zur überzeugen, mit seiner Aktion zu warten. Doch dieser lässt sich auf nichts ein und beendet die Transmission. Fieberhaft denkt sie noch darüber nach, wie sie Tarskene dazu bringen kann, ihr die nötige Zeit zu verschaffen, als sie schon mit ansehen muss, wie die tholianische Flotte das Feuer auf den Pulsar eröffnet . Das Außenteam der Sagittarius ist damit beschäftigt, die Tkon-Kristalle in speziellen Containern mithilfe beider Rover zum Schiff zu schaffen. Die Aufgabe, die Kristalle aus den Speichen im Inneren der Grube zu holen – wie Ilucci das Objekt getauft hatte, welches die Kristalle beherbergt – , und sie zu den Rovern zu bringen, erweist sich als nicht besonders anstrengend, aber doch als mühsam und geht nur langsam voran. Nach dreitägiger Arbeit rund um die Uhr, in Sechs-Personen-Teams und Vier-Stunden-Schichten hat die Besatzung über fünftausend der Kristalle in den Frachtraum der Sagittarius geschafft. Und doch handelt es sich dabei um weniger als die Hälfte der Artefakte, die sie in der Grube vorgefunden haben. Plötzlich erbebt der Boden unter ihren Füßen. Da es sich bei dem Statiten um ein künstliches Konstrukt ohne geologische Aktivität handelt, kann es sich nicht um ein Erdbeben handeln. Schnell wird klar, dass sie unter Beschuss stehen. Eiligst bemüht sich das Außenteam zum Schiff zurückzukehren. Von Explosionen begleitet schlingern die beiden Fahrzeuge mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch den superfeinen Staub der Statitenoberfläche, während der Boden weiter von Erschütterungen heimgesucht wird. Als sich die Sterne bedenklich zu drehen scheinen, ist klar, dass in Wahrheit der Statit seine stationäre Position verliert. Sollte er sich weiter drehen, so dass das Außenteam der vollen Kraft der Pulsarstrahlung ausgesetzt wird, wären sie alle innerhalb von Sekunden tot. Wenige Meter vor der offenen Laderampe der Sagittarius, werden sie von einer Reihe von Explosionen eingeholt, die wie eine Kettenreaktion wirken. Von der darauf folgenden Welle der Zerstörung ist nicht nur das Außenteam betroffen. Auch die Sagittarius erleidet schwere Schäden. Für einen Moment hofft Terrell, dass Captain Nassir die einzig vernünftige Entscheidung treffen würde: das Außenteam aufgeben und das Schiff in Sicherheit bringen. Angesichts der Übermacht bleibt Captain Khatami nichts anderes übrig, als das Bombardement der Tholianer und das Auseinanderbrechen des Statiten tatenlos mit anzusehen. Verwirrt beobachtet Khatami, wie der massive Beschuss plötzlich endet und die Tholianer sechs nicht zu identifizierende Objekte auf der Unterseite des Statiten verteilen, die sich in einem Kreis um das Zentrum selbstständig in der Oberfläche verankern. Wissenschaftsoffizier Klisiewicz gelingt es, deren Funktion zu analysieren. Sie erzeugen harmonisch verstärkte interphasische Verzerrungsfelder. Khatami erinnert dies unwillkürlich an einen der jüngsten Berichte des Captains der Enterprise. Demnach hat die Enterprise kürzlich einen interphasischen Riss entdeckt, welcher sich als höchst gefährlich entpuppt hat. In dem Bericht ist man davon ausgegangen, dass es sich um eine natürlich auftretende Anomalie handelt. Aber wenn die Tholianer solche Kräfte als Waffen einsetzten, muss diese Information umgehend dem Sternenflottenkommando mitgeteilt werden. Khatami lässt den tholianischen Kommandanten erneut rufen. Doch ohne Erfolg. Daraufhin lässt sie das Schiff kampfbereit machen und Angriffsposition einnehmen. Commander Stano weist darauf hin, dass sie durch einen Angriff einen Krieg mit der Tholianischen Versammlung provozieren könnten. Khatami wägt die Leben der vierzehn Besatzungsmitglieder der Sagittarius und die mehr als vierhundert Mitarbeiter ihres Schiffes, sowie die potentiellen Verluste, die sie auf dem Gewissen haben würde, wenn sie den Befehl gäbe, der einen Krieg zur Folge hat, gegeneinander ab. Sie entscheidet schließlich, die zwölf tholianischen Objekte auf dem Statiten unter Feuer zu nehmen und zu zerstören. Die Reaktion erfolgt umgehend. Die tholianische Flotte nähert sich der Endeavour in Angriffsformation und eröffnet kurz darauf das Feuer. Khatami hofft, einen Kampf lange genug überstehen zu können, um der Sagittarius die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Ein Plan, der angesichts der Übermacht der Tholianer nur wenig erfolgversprechend ist. Nach einem vorübergehenden Ausfall der künstlichen Schwerkraft auf dem Statiten sind die Mitglieder des Außenteams mit aller Anstrengung darum bemüht, ihre beiden Rover wieder flott zu machen und zum Schiff zurückzukehren. Über das Komm-System vernehmen sie Captain Nassirs Anweisung, sich zu beeilen. Bis auf Ilucci und Theriault erreichen die Mitglieder des Außenteams schließlich die Laderampe der Sagittarius. Um seine beiden zurückgebliebenen Besatzungsmitglieder zu retten, ignoriert Clark Terrell Nassirs ausdrücklichen Befehl, die Luke zu schließen. Mit knapper Not gelingt es ihm, mit der Hilfe von Lieutenant zh'Firro, die zwei bewusstlosen Körper aufs Schiff zu schaffen, worauf die Sagittarius gerade noch rechtzeitig den zerfallenden Statiten verlassen kann. Das Gefecht mit den Tholianern verläuft für die Endeavour nicht gut. Aufgrund der Nähe der feindlichen Schiffe, kommt ein Einsatz der Torpedos nicht infrage. Die Schutzschilde beginnen zu versagen und Chefingenieur Bersh glov Mog meldet mehrere Hüllenbrüche. Trotz aller Bemühungen ist es ihnen nicht möglich, die Zerstörung des Statiten zu verhindern. Nachdem sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt haben, treten die Tholianer den Rückzug an. Kurz darauf meldet Lieutenant Thorsen sichtlich erleichtert den Sichtkontakt zur Sagittarius. Intakt verlässt das Schiff den Orbit des Pulsars mit voller Impulsgeschwindigkeit. Die gute Nachricht hält jedoch nicht lange an. Die tholianische Flotte kehrt um und geht auf Abfangkurs zur Sagittarius. Khatami lässt die Endeavour unverzüglich zwischen die Flotte und die Sagittarius steuern, um ihr so Feuerschutz zu geben. Mit Maximum Warp nimmt die Sagittarius daraufhin den Kurs nach Vanguard auf, wobei sie von der Endeavour eskortiert wird. Die Tholianer nehmen ebenfalls die Verfolgung auf. Khatami lässt eine Salve Photonentorpedos abfeuern, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, dass die Tholianer bei einer Demonstration von Stärke die Verfolgung abbrechen würden. Somit muss die Endeavour den weiteren Weg bis nach Vanguard unter ständigem Beschuss durch die Tholianer fortsetzen. Nach zwei Tagen auf der Flucht sind sowohl der Endeavour wie auch ihren tholianischen Verfolgern die Torpedos ausgegangen. Trotzdem bleiben die Tholianer hartnäckig. Die Antriebe der zwölf keilförmigen Kampfschiffe werden dabei bis an ihre Belastungsgrenze getrieben, um mit dem schweren Kreuzer und seinem noch schnelleren Gefährten der Archer-Klasse, Schritt zu halten. Die Besatzung der Endeavour hat alle Hände voll damit zu tun, zu verhindern, dass das Schiff auseinanderfällt, noch bevor sie Vanguard erreichen. Viele Schiffssysteme sind bereits überlastet, beschädigt oder komplett zerstört und ohne die Hilfe einer Raumstation nicht zu reparieren. Die Endeavour ist nur noch einen Hauch von einem totalen Versagen des Warpkerns entfernt, als die Langstreckensensoren ein weiteres Schiff vor ihnen erfassen, das sich bei Warp 8 auf einem Abfangkurs nähert. Umgehend wird die Sagittarius kontaktiert, damit diese ihnen Rückendeckung geben kann. Als sich herausstellt, dass es sich um die Enterprise handelt, ist die Erleichterung auf der Brücke groß. Als auch die Tholianer die Ankunft der Enterprise bemerken, zieht sich die tholianische Flotte hastig in Richtung des tholianischen Raums zurück. Nicht jedoch, ohne dass der tholianische Kommandant eine Warnung ausruft: die Sternenflotte habe sich mit Kräften angelegt, die sie nicht verstehe. Verbunden mit einer Drohung, dass sie für ihre anmaßendes Tun bezahlen werden. Die Enterprise bietet der Endeavour jegliche erdenkliche Hilfe an und verspricht, sobald beide Schiffe auf Impuls sind und Transporterreichweite erreicht haben, Ingenieure, Vorräte und alles was sonst noch benötigt wird, herüberzubeamen. Die Enterprise wird die Endeavour jedoch nur bis nach Kessik begleiten. Sie muss einem Notsignal vom Planeten Ariannus erhalten. Doch laut den neuesten Berichten des Sternenflottengeheimdienstes sollte der Rest der Strecke sicher ist. Außerdem wird die Endeavour bei Al Nath auf die USS Buenos Aires treffen, die sie dann von dort nach Vanguard begleiten wird. Jetanien und Lugok treffen sich in dem heruntergekommenen Gästeraum eines der wenigen Restaurants, die innerhalb der Stadtgrenzen von Paradise City noch geöffnet haben. Nachdem die beiden die zwischen ihnen bereits üblichen Frotzeleien ausgetauscht haben, teilt Jetanien seinem klingonischen Kollegen mit, was bei seinem kürzlichen Gespräch mit S'anra, der ehemalige Assistentin des verstorbenen Senators D'tran von Romulus herausgekommen ist. Zwar hat er von der Romulanerin keine wirklich neuen Informationen erhalten können, was die romulanischen Aktivitäten im Hohen Rat der Klingonen betrifft. Ihrer Reaktion auf eine dahingehende Frage hat Jetanien jedoch eindeutig entnommen, dass es sich bei der Kontaktperson um niemanden anderes als Ratsmitglied Duras handelt. Der klingonische Captain Kutal beamt an Bord der IKS baS'jev um sich mit dessen kommandierenden Offizier, Captain Chang, zu treffen. Beide sind loyale Verbündete von Ratsmitglied Gorkon. Chang berichtet Kutal von Gorkons Befürchtung, Duras habe sich mit den Romulanern verbündet und gefährde die Sicherheit des Imperiums. Gorkon hat bereits einen Plan, wie es ihnen möglich sein könnte, Duras Kommunikation zu überwachen. Die Flotte, die Brakk, der Sohn des Duras, mit seinem Schiff, der IKS Qu'vang, kommandiert, hat vor kurzem seine beiden primären Eskortschiffe bei einem Kampf verloren. Gorkon hat dafür gesorgt, dass die baS'jev und die Zin'za diese ersetzen werden. Kutal und Chang sind eher skeptisch. Sie vermuten, dass sich auch Gorkon darüber bewusst sein wird, wie unwahrscheinlich es ist, dass sie auf diesem Weg etwas von Relevanz herausfinden werden. Sie gehen davon aus, in Wahrheit als Köder zu fungieren, um herauszufinden, ob Duras im Angriff auf Gorkon schon so weit ist, auch gegen seine Verbündeten vorzugehen. Beide sind jedoch sicher, dass eine erkannte Gefahr nur eine halbe Gefahr ist und bereiten sich auf ihre neue Aufgabe vor. Das Zusammentreffen der Endeavour mit den Tholianern bei Eremar hat jede Menge Staub, sowohl im Sicherheitsrat der Föderation wie auch im Sternenflottenkommando, aufgewirbelt. In seinem Büro weist Admiral Nogura Captain Khatami wegen ihres Verhaltens zurecht. Khatami erwidert, dass ihre Vorgehensweise vollkommen angemessen und im Einklang mit interstellarem Recht steht. Nach ihrer Verteidigung gibt Nogura zu, dass er selbst mit ihrem Vorgehen absolut zufrieden ist. Seinen Befehlen zufolge ist ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sie formell zurechtzuweisen. Schlechte Nachrichten hat er, was die Reparatur der Endeavour betrifft. Die Ressourcen der Station sind momentan beschränkt, weswegen die Endeavour mindestens noch einige Wochen im Dock bleiben muss. Der Verlust der [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] macht Vanguard zusätzlich angreifbar. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass ihre derzeitige Schwäche nicht von einem ihrer Feinde ausgenutzt wird. Das Wissenschaftsteam der Gruft – der geheimen Forschungseinrichtung auf Vanguard – beginnt damit, die in mehreren Dutzend Frachtcontainern enthaltenen Mitbringsel der USS Sagittarius zu öffnen. Lieutenant Ming Xiong ist gleichermaßen erfüllt von Vorfreude und Nervosität. Insgesamt 5.500 Kristallartefakte hat die Sagittarius von Eremar retten können. Doch nun steht der schwerste Teil der Arbeit bevor. Die Kristalle in der korrekten Weise anzuordnen, damit sie als Waffe gegen die Shedai eingesetzt werden können. Xiong hofft, dass die visuellen Scans der ''Sagittarius dabei weiterhelfen. Neben dem Einsatz als Waffe gegen die Shedai wären noch viele weitere Einsatzmöglichkeiten denkbar. Carol Marcus, die in letzter Zeit ohnehin des Öfteren offen die Regularien der Sternenflotte angeprangert hat, fühlt sich nicht wohl dabei, mit einer empfindungsfähigen Lebensform zu experimentieren. Sie gerät deshalb aufs heftigste mit Admiral Nogura aneinander. Als Folge davon wird ihr die Leitung des Gruft-Teams entzogen und Xiong übertragen. Die IKS Zin'za und die IKS baS'jev haben sich wie geplant Brakks Flotte angeschlossen. Flottenkommandant Brakk hat sich schnell auf den Umstand eingestellt, es möglicherweise mit Spionen zu tun zu haben. Er hat den Schiffen von Kutal und Chang Aufgaben erteilt, die sie räumlich möglichst weit voneinander trennen. Mehr als eine Woche darauf wird Captain Kutal auf der Zin'za von einem von Brakks Getreuen eine Nachricht überbracht. Captain Brakk behauptet, dass ihre Kommunikation möglicherweise überwacht wird und er es nicht riskieren will, auf herkömmlichen Weg mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Kutal sieht sich die Botschaft zusammen mit seinem ersten Offizier BelHoQ in seinem Quartier an. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Nachricht nur als Vorwand dient, um an Kutals Kommandocode heranzukommen. Damit ist er in der Lage, das gesamte Schiff mit Giftgas zu fluten. Unverzüglich bemühen sich Kutal und BelHoQ, rechtzeitig eine Rettungskapsel zu erreichen. Der Plan scheint aufzugehen, doch gerade als Kutal die Kontrollen zum Öffnen der Kapsel bedienen will, werden sie beide von dem, in einen Schutzanzug gehüllten, Überbringer der Botschaft niedergestreckt. Brakk, der es in erster Linie auf die Informationen in den Datenbanken der Zin'za abgesehen hat, genießt den Sieg über Captain Kutal. Nachdem er die umfangreichen Dateien, die die Zin'za über den GonMog-Sektor und die Shedai gesammelt hat, aus dem Computerkern des Schiffes heruntergeladen hat, aktiviert er die Selbstzerstörung der Zin'za. Über Subraum wird Gorkon von Captain Chang über die Zerstörung der Zin'za in Kenntnis gesetzt. Gorkon ist erschüttert, wie rigoros Duras gegen Personen vorgeht, die ihm im Wege stehen. Dabei sind ihm anscheinend alle Mittel recht. Erpressung, Betrug, Bestechung, Attentate … was immer nötig ist um ihn unangreifbar zu machen. Die meisten Mitglieder des Hohen Rats, selbst Kanzler Sturka, dessen Haus eine alte Fehde mit dem des Duras verbindet, sind bereits korrumpiert. Gorkon kommt zu dem Schluss, dass der Angriff auf Duras von einer Seite erfolgen muss, mit der er überhaupt nicht rechnet … Ihre neu gefundenen Kräfte ermöglichen es der Shedai-Wanderin, nahe Vanguard, eine neue mächtige Verbindung aus superdichter Materie zu errichten. Durch reine Willenskraft gelingt es ihr, die schier endlosen Vorräte des Universums an Dunkler Energie zu nutzen um die mitgebrachte Materie umzuformen. Die Fähigkeit hat man sie vor 250 Millionen Jahren gelehrt, und damit ihren Status als Serrataal besiegelt. Nun liegt es an ihr, diese einzusetzen, um damit das Werkzeug der Rache ihres Volkes an den Telinaruul zu formen. Xiong und sein Team kommen bei der Erforschung der Tkon-Kristalle keinen Schritt weiter. Es gibt einfach zu viele Variablen. Nogura ist davon alles andere als begeistert. Drängen seine Vorgesetzten in der Sternenflotte und der Föderation doch auf baldig Ergebnisse. Dr. Marcus beharrt darauf, wesentlich mehr Zeit zu benötigen. Schließlich experimentieren sie hier mit einer fremdartigen Technologie, die sie nicht verstehen. Von Nogura wird sie deshalb erneut getadelt und darauf hingewiesen, dass gerade diese nicht zur Verfügung stehe. T'Prynn, die bislang bei der Besprechung ungewöhnlich abwesend wirkt, hat eine Idee, wie sie vielleicht helfen könne … Zum wiederholten Mal hat sich Cervantes Quinn durch ungebührliches Verhalten und Trunkenheit einen Aufenthalt in einer der zahlreichen Gefängniszellen von Vanguard verschafft. Dort wird er überraschend von T'Prynn aufgesucht. Die Vulkanierin hat die Hoffnung, dass er ihr Auskunft über seine letzte Mission für den Sternenflottengeheimdienst geben kann. Speziell die Informationen, die ihnen der Widersacher über die Tkon-Kristalle gegeben hat, sind dabei von immenser Wichtigkeit. Quinns Erinnerungen daran sind jedoch nur verschwommen. Daher bittet sie ihn, einer Gedankenverschmelzung mit ihr zuzustimmen. Quinn weigert sich, und betont, wie wenig ihn das Schicksal der Sternenflotte, der Föderation oder sonst jemanden interessiert. T'Prynn lässt jedoch nicht locker und nachdem sie beteuert, damit auch Cervantes über seinen Verlust hinweghelfen zu können, stimmt er der Gedankenverschmelzung schließlich doch zu. In den Hallen des Hohen Rats der Klingonen herrscht reger Aufruhr. Einem Artikel des Föderationsnachrichtendienstes, verfasst von Tim Pennington, sind schwerste Vorwürfe gegen Ratsmitglied Duras zu entnehmen. Darin wird er und sein Haus der Kollaboration mit dem romulanischen Geheimdienst, dem Tal Shiar, beschuldigt. Der Bericht ist äußerst detailliert abgefasst. Sogar seine Affäre mit der Romulanerin Valina wird darin enthüllt, was ihm bereits einigen Ärger mit seiner Frau eingebracht hat. Angesichts der zahlreichen Details sind die übrigen Mitglieder des Rats nicht gewillt, Duras' Unschuldsbeteuerungen Glauben zu schenken. Selbst langjährige Freunde wenden sich von ihm ab. Gorkon versichert Duras allerdings, dass der Rat sein Urteil nicht allein aufgrund von Anschuldigungen der Föderationspresse fällen wird. Jedoch wird die Angelegenheit eine umfangreiche Untersuchung durch den imperialen Geheimdienst nach sich ziehen. Während Admiral Nogura weiter unter dem zunehmenden Erwartungsdruck seiner Vorgesetzten steht, bemühen sich die Lieutenants Xiong und Theriault, einen Weg zu finden, die neuen Informationen, die T'Prynn von Cervantes Quinn erhalten hat, auf die Anordnung der Tkon-Kristalle anzuwenden. Dr. Marcus wird unterdessen nicht müde, ihre Bedenken bezüglich dem Einsatz dieser Technologie zu äußern. Nachdem sie abermals auf taube Ohren stößt, wendet sie sich mit einer offiziellen Beschwerde an den Sicherheitsrat der Föderation. Als das Sternenflottenkommando davon erfährt, wird Nogura angewiesen, Marcus' Sicherheitseinstufung, wie auch die all jener, die Marcus' Einwand mit ihrer Unterschrift unterstützt haben, komplett zu widerrufen und sie von der Station zu verweisen. Nogura setzt sich allerdings dafür ein, dass Marcus ihre Forschungen in einer neu eingerichteten Forschungsstation im abgelegenen Mutara-Sektor fortsetzen kann. Nachdem sämtliche zivilen Wissenschaftler die Station verlassen haben – jene, die nicht ohnehin Dr. Marcus' Beschwerde unterstützt haben, schließen sich ihr aus Solidarität an –, setzt Xiong seine Arbeit mit einem Team der besten verfügbaren Wissenschaftler der Sternenflotte fort. Unter strengsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gelingt es schon bald, die Phalanx in Betrieb zu nehmen. Die Ergebnisse sind jedoch nicht nur positiver Natur. Mithilfe der Tkon-Kristalle gelingt es ihnen, die Technologien der Shedai zu lokalisieren. Demnach existieren wesentlich mehr Shedai-Verbindungen, als bisher angenommen – sogar innerhalb des Föderationsraums. Auch den Aufenthaltsort der Shedai hat man so offenbaren können. Die große Masse befindet sich im über dreihundert Lichtjahre entfernten Plejaden-Sternhaufen. Doch ein einzelner Shedai befindet sich mitsamt einer neuen Verbindung knapp außerhalb der Reichweite von Vanguards taktischen Sensoren. Im Büro des Stationskommandanten enthüllt Xiong diese neuen Erkenntnisse. Neben Admiral Nogura sind außerdem Lieutenant T'Prynn und die Captains Nassir und Khatami anwesend. Angesichts der drohenden Gefahr ordnet Nogura an, die Phalanx schnellstmöglich bereit zu machen, um die Shedai einzufangen. Die Wissenschaftler machen sich umgehend an die Arbeit. Dabei werden viele Systeme der Station bis aufs Äußerste belastet. Und obwohl auch das Eindämmungsfeld an seine Grenzen zu stoßen droht, gelingt es schließlich, alle Shedai gefangen zu nehmen. Auch den Tholianern bleibt der Erfolg der Sternenflotte nicht verborgen. Uneinigkeit herrscht über das weitere Vorgehen. Nach erhitzten Debatten unter den Mitgliedern der politischen Kaste auf Tholia wird Kommandant Tarskene angewiesen, vorerst mit seiner Flotte an der Grenze zu verweilen. Man will der Sternenflotte die Chance geben, die Technologie der Shedai zum Wohle der Galaxis einzusetzen. Die Glückwünsche vom Sternenflottenkommando lassen ebenfalls nicht lange auf sich warten. Admiral Harvey Severson kontaktiert Nogura persönlich, was den Stationskommandanten schon misstrauisch werden lässt. Wie sich kurz darauf herausstellt, hat sich das Oberkommando bereits Gedanken über weitere Experimente gemacht. Diese sind jedoch alles andere als friedlich und laufen allein darauf hinaus, diese Technologie als Waffe einzusetzen. Severson begründet dies mit den Bedrohungen, die der Sternenflotte von allen Seiten gegenüberstehen. Der Pakt zwischen den Klingonen und den Romulanern, das angespannte Verhältnis zu den Tholianern, die Gorn sowie einige weitere, kürzlich von Langstreckensensoren entdeckte Spezies, die der Föderation potentiell feindlich gegenüberstehen. Admiral Nogura ist damit überhaupt nicht einverstanden, muss sich aber Seversons Autorität beugen. Fürs Erste ist geplant, einen unbewohnten Planetoiden im Hoheitsgebiet der Föderation zu sprengen. Als Xiong die Befehle des Sternenflottenkommando bekommt, ist sein Entsetzen groß. Ihm kommen Dr. Marcus' Warnungen in den Sinn. Angesichts dieser fragwürdigen Befehle, welche er für unrechtmäßig hält, wendet er sich gemeinsam mit den übrigen Wissenschaftlern an Commander Liverakos vom JAG-Korps. Seit der Gedankenverschmelzung mit T'Prynn hat Cervantes Quinn keinen Alkohol mehr angerührt. Bei einem Rundgang durch die Fontana-Auen – der ausgedehnten Parkanlage in den terrestrischen Anlagen auf Sternenbasis 47 –, läuft ihm überraschend T'Prynn über den Weg. Sie erklärt ihm, dass ihre Vorgesetzten vom Sternenflottengeheimdienst ihr den Auftrag erteilt haben, ihn zu eliminieren. Sie hat jedoch nicht die Absicht, diesen Befehl zu befolgen. Stattdessen hat sie für Quinn eine neue Identität geschaffen. Das Kolonieschiff Zaragoza wird ihn, als Mr. Panza, von der Station herunter schmuggeln. Die Zaragoza wird ihn nach Kennovere bringen. Einen erst kürzlich katalogisierten Planeten der Klasse M an den Randgebieten des erforschten Raums. Dort befindet sich eine junge landwirtschaftliche Kolonie, die keinerlei Kontakte zur Föderation pflegt. Auch hat sie sein Profil aus allen Datenbanken der Föderation gelöscht, damit er auch durch biometrische Erkennungsmethoden wie Netzhautscans nicht als Cervantes Quinn zu identifizieren ist. Ferner hat sie für sein finanzielles Auskommen gesorgt. Quinn zeigt seine aufrichtige Dankbarkeit. Bevor er die Station verlässt, will er sich aber unbedingt noch von Tim Pennington verabschieden. Der Protest von Xiong und seinen Kollegen strapaziert Noguras Geduld bis zum Äußersten. Xiong und die anderen bleiben jedoch hart und lassen sich auch durch die Androhung eines Militärgerichts nicht von ihrer Meinung abbringen. Nogura appelliert eindringlich an die Wissenschaftler. Diese Experimente werden so oder so stattfinden. Wenn sie sich weigern, wird das Oberkommando eigene Leute schicken, die diese durchführen. Er ist der Ansicht, dass es besser ist, wenn diese ganze Sache in den Händen von Experten bleibt. Xiong und die Anderen lassen sich schließlich überzeugen. Widerwillig beginnen sie anschließend damit, die Zerstörung eines Himmelskörpers vorzubereiten. Der tholianische Exilant Ezthene hält sich in seinem, speziell an seine Bedürfnisse angepassten, Quartier auf der Station auf. Anders als die verstorbene Nezrene ist sich Ezthene nach wie vor nicht sicher, ob sie mit der Entscheidung, der Sternenflotte dabei zu helfen, die Geheimnisse der Shedai zu entschlüsseln, keinen Fehler begangen haben. Auf einmal wird er ohne Vorwarnung von einem Anfall von Schmerz und Pein heimgesucht und fällt bewusstlos zu Boden. Ein ähnlicher Schock erfasst auch den Gedankenraum der Tholianer. Die Erkenntnis, dass die Föderation die Technologie der Shedai für zerstörerische Zwecke nutzt, veranlasst sie dazu, die Zerstörung der Station zu beschließen. Lieutenant Xiong erreicht eine wichtige Mitteilung vom Raumschiff Repulse. Captain Myers berichtet von den für ihn verwirrenden Messergebnissen, die er und seine Crew im Auftrag von Vanguards Wissenschaftsstab gemacht haben. Bei den spezifizierten Koordinaten hat sich die Raumzeit gefaltet und Ursanis II, einen Planetoiden der Klasse D pulverisiert. Xiong bedauert, ihm nicht mehr darüber sagen können. Unter den Wissenschaftlern breitet sich jedoch ein ehrfürchtiges Schweigen aus, als sie erkenne, dass ihr Vorhaben funktioniert hat. Kurz darauf wird Xiong von Sicherheitschef Haniff Jackson kontaktiert. Er berichtet von dem Vorfall in Ezthenes Quartier. Als sich herausstellt, dass Ezthenes Anfall genau zu dem Zeitpunkt erfolgt ist, als sie die Zerstörung des Planetoiden eingeleitet haben, entscheidet Xiong alle weiteren Experimente sofort einzustellen. Anschließend begründet er seine Entscheidung gegenüber Admiral Nogura. Er geht davon aus, dass die Tholianer ihre Bemühungen, genau wie damals die Experimente auf Ravanar IV, auf telepathischen Wege wahrgenommen haben. Um Gewissheit in der Frage zu erlangen, ob auch andere Tholianer betroffen sind, schlägt Xiong vor, das Außenministerium auf der Erde zu kontaktieren, um zu erfahren, ob auch die Delegation in Paris durch ungewöhnliches Verhalten aufgefallen ist. Doch noch bevor dieser Vorsatz in die Tat umgesetzt werden kann, werden sie von Yeoman Greenfield ins Operationszentrum gerufen. Dort herrscht reger Betrieb. Commander Cooper berichtet von großen Flottenverbänden der Tholianer, die sich von der tholianischen Grenze mit hoher Warpgeschwindigkeit in ihre Richtung bewegen. Die gewaltige Armada wird Vanguard binnen vier Tagen erreichen. Schätzungsweise handelt es sich um mehr als zwanzig Prozent der gesamten tholianischen Flotte. Die in Reichweite befindliche Verstärkung besteht lediglich aus der Fregatte Buenos Aires und dem Frachttransporter Panama. Angesichts dieser Nachrichten befiehlt Nogura der Reparatur der noch immer angedockten Endeavour und Sagittarius oberste Priorität einzuräumen und alle in Reichweite befindlichen zivilen Schiffe anzuweisen, bei der Evakuierung der Station zu helfen. Die Evakuierung von Vanguard erfolgt unter chaotischen Umständen. Plünderungen und Ausschreitungen halten die Sicherheit der Station auf Trab. Auch Ezekiel Fisher, der sich für seine Heimreise ein Quartier an Bord der SS Lisbon gesichert hat, bleibt von dem Chaos nicht verschont. Seine exklusive VIP-Kabine muss er nun mit fünf weiteren Personen teilen. Selbst seine persönlichen Habseligkeiten muss er zurücklassen, da die Lisbon bis zum Rand mit Flüchtlingen von Vanguard vollgestopft ist. Fisher findet sich allerdings schnell damit ab. Fünfzehn Minuten bevor die Lisbon von Vanguard ablegen will, ergeht von der Station ein Aufruf, in dem alle Personen mit medizinischer Ausbildung gebeten werden, zu bleiben, um bei der Versorgung von Verletztenen zu helfen. Sein Gewissen zwingt Ezekiel Fisher schließlich, dem Aufruf ebenfalls zu folgen. Noch während die Evakuierung in vollem Gange ist, wird die Station kampfbereit gemacht und auch die verfügbaren Schiffe nehmen, unter der Führung der USS Endeavour, ihre Angriffsposition ein. Khatami ist bei dem Gedanken, sich mit lediglich zwei Kampfschiffen, einem Späher und einem Frachter einer feindlichen Armada entgegenzustellen, alles andere als wohl zumute. Auch wenn sie angesichts der deutlichen Übermacht ohnehin nur die Anweisung hat, die Station solange zu verteidigen, bis die Evakuierung abgeschlossen ist. Vor Beginn der entscheidenden Auseinandersetzung mit den Tholianern verlässt ein gewaltiger Konvoi aus zivilen Schiffen die Station. Schon bald wird deutlich, über welch beeindruckendes Waffenpotential die Sternenbasis verfügt. Mehrere Dutzend Hochleistungsphaserbatterien dezimieren die tholianische Flotte zusehends, und Traktorstrahlen zwingen große Teile der Angreifer in die tödliche Zone aus sich überlappendem Phaser- und Torpedofeuer. Trotzdem ist der Ausgang der Schlacht wohl schon beschlossene Sache. Es bleibt allein die Frage, wie viele Leben ihr zum Opfer fallen. Im Maschinenraum der Endeavour hat Chefingenieur Bersh glov Mog alle Hände voll damit zu tun, das Schiff funktionsfähig zu halten. Ein Disruptorstrahl, der die Hauptenergie beschädigt und einen Hüllenbruch im Maschinendeck verursacht, kostet einem halben Dutzend seiner Leute das Leben, bevor der Hüllenbruch von luftdichten Barrieren versiegelt werden kann. Die Überlebenden werden daraufhin von einer massiven Übelkeit erfasst. Mog sieht seine Befürchtungen bestätigt als er erkennt, dass der Treffer nicht nur die Hauptenergie, sondern auch den Materie-Antimaterie-Generator beschädigt, und somit alle einer Überdosis hyperionisierter Strahlung ausgesetzt hat. Auch den Verantwortlichen der Krankenstation bleibt dieses tragische Unglück nicht verborgen. Dr. Leone befiehlt dem tellaritischen Chefingenieur, den Maschinenraum sofort zu evakuieren. Doch Mog weiß, dass die Strahlenschäden bereits zu hoch sind, um ihm oder seinen Leuten noch helfen zu können. Daher ignoriert er Leones Befehl. Stattdessen weist er seine Leute an, die Zeit, die ihnen noch bleibt, dazu zu nutzen, die Hauptenergie wiederherzustellen. Das Vanguard-Krankenhaus wird von einer nicht enden wollenden Welle von Verwundeten aus allen Teilen der Station erfüllt. Die Notbesetzung aus Ärzten, Schwestern und Sanitätern, der sich Ezekiel Fisher angeschlossen hat, stößt dabei schnell an ihre Grenzen. Ein hereinstürmender andorianischer Lieutenant bittet dringend um medizinische Hilfe in der Phaserkontrolle Delta. Dr. Robles erwidert, dass sie nur die behandeln, die es bis auf die Krankenstation schaffen. Fisher gibt jedoch dem Drängen des Andorianers nach. Und entgegen Robles' Wunsch begleitet er ihn auf dem Weg in die oberen Bereiche von Vanguards Untertassensektion. Die Mitarbeiter der Gruft, dem am besten gesicherten Bereich der Station, bekommen zunächst wenig vom Angriff auf Vanguard mit. Erst, als ein verheerender Treffer sie von der Hauptstromversorgung abschneidet, macht sich Xiong Sorgen um die Stabilität der Isolationskammer. Zwar verfügt das geheime Forschungszentrum über seine eigenen Energiegeneratoren, Lebenserhaltungssysteme und Computerkerne, doch ohne Hauptenergie ist ungewiss, wie lange die Anordnung die Shedai gefangen halten kann. Ein Versagen der Eindämmung käme einer Katastrophe gleich. Ensign Heffron drängt darauf, die Gruft zu evakuieren, solange noch Zeit ist und die Turbolifte noch funktioniere. Doch Xiong hat zuvor noch etwas anderes zu erledigen. Mithilfe der Anordnung aus Tkon-Kristallen hat er eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sämtliche, von den Shedai erbauten Verbindungen in der gesamten Galaxis auf einmal zu neutralisieren, ohne dabei die Planeten, auf denen sie sich befinden, ebenfalls zu zerstören Die Schlacht tobt an allen Fronten. Nachdem die USS Sagittarius ihren letzten Torpedo auf die Reise geschickt hat, muss die Besatzung die Zerstörung der Panama mit ansehen. Kurz darauf erleidet die Sagittarius einen verheerender Treffer, der beträchtliche Schäden verursacht und Captain Nassir und Lieutenant zh'Firro das Leben kostet. Clark Terrell – nun kommandierender Offizier – wird dabei schwer verletzt. Daraufhin werden sie von der USS Endeavour kontaktiert. Captain Khatami erkundigt sich nach dem Status des Schiffes. Nach Terrells Bericht befiehlt sie ihm, sich zurückzuziehen und sich dem Konvoi anzuschließen. Terrell ist nicht wohl dabei, die Endeavour und die Buenos Aires allein im Kampf zurückzulassen, folgt aber schließlich Khatamis Befehl. Auch die Endeavour befindet sich in keinem guten Zustand. Von allen Seiten wird Khatami mit Schadensmeldungen eingedeckt. Der Buenos Aires geht es noch schlechter. Doch Captain Jarvis ignoriert Khatamis Befehl zum Rückzug. Von der Brücke beobachtet sie kurz darauf wie die Buenos Aires, ihre letzten Photonentorpedos abfeuernd, auf Kollisionskurs zu einer besonders großen Gruppe tholianischer Raumschiffe geht. Durch die Kollision wir der tholianischen Flotte ein weiterer beträchtlicher Schaden zugefügt. Nach dem Verlust des Schiffes der ''Miranda''-Klasse muss sich Khatami mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass Vanguards Verteidigung nun allein in ihren Händen liegt. Aufgrund der zunehmenden Schäden und Systemausfälle müssen sich Ezekiel Fisher und sein andorianischer Begleiter Fellaren th'Shoras, kurz Shor, gewaltsam Zugang zur Phaserkontrolle verschaffen. In dem verrauchten Raum finden die beiden drei Personen, davon zwei Überlebende vor. Eine menschliche Frau und einen männlichen Tellariten. Während sich Shor den stämmigen Tellariten mühelos über die Schulter hievt, bereitet es Fisher einige Mühe, die zierliche Frau zu schultern. Gerade als sie den Rückweg antreten wollen, werden sie von einer gewaltigen Explosion zu Boden gezwungen. Im Anschluss werden Fisher und seine Begleiter durch den entstandenen Hüllenbruch ins All hinaus geblasen. In der Leere des interstellaren Raumes schwebend gilt Fishers letzter Blick der brennenden und allmählich auseinander brechenden, einst so stolzen, Sternenbasis. Ein verheerender Treffer in Vanguards Operationszentrum kostet Cooper, Canella und Kommunikationsoffizierin Dunbar das Leben. Der schwer verletzt Heihachiro Nogura ordnet daraufhin die endgültige Evakuierung an und befiehlt allen, die OPS zu verlassen und die vorgesehenen Transportpunkte aufzusuchen. Anschließend sendet er das vereinbarte Evakuierungssignal an die USS Endeavour. Er erhält jedoch die erschreckende Antwort, dass die Endeavour, als letztes Schiff in der Schlacht, niemanden mehr hat, der ihr Feuerschutz geben könnte. Somit ist es ihr unmöglich, die Schilde zu senken, um jemanden zu beamen. Khatami gefällt der Gedanke, die übrige Besatzung von Vanguard zurückzulassen, ganz und gar nicht. Allerdings ist ihr Schiff bereits so stark angeschlagen, dass die Endeavour keinen weiteren Treffer überstehen wird. Als Captain gilt ihre oberste Verantwortung dem Schiff und dessen Besatzung. Gerade als sie den Befehl geben will, sich vom Schlachtgetümmel zu entfernen, nimmt sie mit Erleichterung die Nachricht zur Kenntnis, dass sich soeben die USS Enterprise ihrer Position nähert. Fast augenblicklich lassen die Tholianer von der Endeavour ab und richten ihr Feuer auf die Enterprise. Unter dem Schutz der Enterprise bereitet sich die Endeavour nun darauf vor, die letzten Überlebenden von Vanguard aufzunehmen. Vanguards Evakuierung ist nahezu abgeschlossen, als T'Prynn bei einem letzten Rundgang Admiral Nogura auf der OPS antrifft. Sie drängt ihn, sich ebenfalls zu einem der Evakuierungspunkte zu begeben. Nogura erklärt ihr, dass die Endeavour ihre Kommunikationsverbindung verloren hat und er daher die Transporterkoordinaten manuell an den Transporterraum der Endeavour übermitteln muss. T'Prynn erkennt die Logik in seinen Ausführungen, ist jedoch nicht der Ansicht, dass dies eine Aufgabe für einen Flaggoffizier ist. Sie setzt Nogura durch einen vulkanischen Nackengriff außer Gefecht und sorgt dann für seinen sicheren Transport. Während sie daraufhin weiter Koordinaten an die Endeavour übermittelt, registriert sie ein einzelnes Transpondersignal in der Gruft. Sie ist sich gewiss, dass es sich dabei nur um Lieutenant Xiong handeln kann. Xiong erkennt erste Risse in der Matrix, in der die Shedai gefangen sind. Es wird höchste Zeit, das Selbstzerstörungssystem zu aktivieren. Da der Rest seiner Mitarbeiter das Labor bereits verlassen hat, und für die Aktivierung die Autorisation von mindestens zwei Offizieren nötig ist, muss er die Sicherheitsprotokolle überschreiben, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Die ersten Kristalle beginnen bereits zu zerbrechen als Xiong von T'Prynn kontaktiert wird. Die Vulkanierin fordert ihn auf, sich schleunigst zu einem der Evakuierungspunkte zu begeben. Xiong ist allerdings nicht dazu bereit. Wenn er die Selbstzerstörung mit einem Countdown aktiviert, besteht die Gefahr, dass die ausbrechenden Shedai diesen deaktivieren. Auch kann er sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass das Bombardement der Tholianer auf die Station ausreicht, um die Shedai unschädlich zu machen. Er ist bereit, sich zu opfern, um den Rest der Galaxis vor der Rache der Shedai zu bewahren. T'Prynn erkennt Xiongs Dilemma, weiß jedoch, dass die Endeavour niemanden ohne weiteres zurücklassen wird. Da sie nicht die Zeit hat, den Sachverhalt zu erklären, teilt sie dem Transporterchief der Endeavour mit, dass sie Xiong verloren haben. Bevor er die Selbstzerstörung aktiviert, wartet Xiong ungeduldig darauf, dass sich die Enterprise und die Endeavour weit genug von der Station entfernen. Doch ein Ausfall des Warpantriebs auf der Endeavour führt zu Verzögerungen. Die ersten Shedai verlassen bereits ihr Gefängnis und beginnen, Xiong zu verhöhnen und zu malträtieren. Mit letzter Kraft gelingt es ihm schließlich, die Selbstzerstörung auszulösen. Die von der Station ausgehende Antimaterieexplosion wird naturgemäß auch von der USS Endeavour beobachtet. Lieutenant Klisiewicz meldet, dass keinerlei Shedai-Lebenszeichen zu orten sind. Die Explosion hat außerdem die ohnehin bereits stark angeschlagene tholianische Armada in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und weiter dezimiert. Die verbliebenen Tholianer, einschließlich derer, die sich an die Verfolgung des Flüchtlingskonvois gemacht haben, ziehen sich zurück. Die Nachricht wird auf der Brücke überwiegend mit Erleichterung aufgenommen. Doch Admiral Heihachiro Nogura blickt mit gemischten Gefühlen auf das Ende von Operation Vanguard. Er fragt sich, ob das fünfjährige geheime Projekt von zukünftigen Generationen als Erfolg oder als kapitaler Fehlschlagt gewertet werden wird. Epilog Auf Caldos II beendet Tim Pennington seinen Besuch bei Diego Reyes. Reyes bringt den Reporter persönlich über den See, der seine Insel umgibt. Bevor sie sich voneinander verabschieden, möchte Reyes noch wissen, welche Folgen der tholianische Angriff auf Vanguard nach sich gezogen hat. Pennington erklärt, dass man das meiste unter den Tisch gekehrt hat. Selbst die Föderationsnachrichten haben das so akzeptiert. Für ihn ein Grund, sein dortiges Arrangement zu beenden und fortan für das Interstellare Nachrichtennetzwerk, den größten Konkurrenten des FNS zu arbeiten. Doch auch dort hat man die Sache nicht publik gemacht, was ihn immer noch verärgert. Schließlich will Reyes' noch wissen, wer Pennington beauftragt, nach ihm zu suchen. Diego glaubt nicht, dass er aus eigenem Antrieb nach Caldos gekommen ist. Doch Tim kommt nicht mehr dazu, ihm zu antworten. Gerade als sie das Ufer erreichen, schält sich in Reyes' Rücken eine Gestalt aus dem Nebel. Als sich Reyes' zu ihr umdreht, ist seine Überraschung groß: vor ihm steht niemand anderer als seine verloren geglaubte Geliebte Rana Desai. Zitate Ezekiel Fisher. Meine Freunde nennen mich Zeke. Der Andorianer schüttelte seine Hand. Fellaren th'Shoras … Shor. Nett, Sie kennenzulernen, Shor, sagte Fisher mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln. Leise fügte er hinzu: Ich ziehe es vor, die Leute zu kennen, mit denen ich vielleicht sterbe. Der Andorianer nickte, als wäre die Bemerkung nicht vollkommen morbide gewesen. Sehr vernünftig, sagte er. Wenn wir zusammen dahinscheiden, werde ich vor Uzaveh, dem Unendlichen, ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegen. Hintergrundinformationen * Der Prolog und Epilog dieser Geschichte spielen im April 2270. Der Rest des Romans ist 2268 angesiedelt und fällt mit den Ereignissen der zweiten Hälfte der dritten Staffel von zusammen. * Das Buch enthält als Sonderausstattung ein 14-seitiges Interview mit den Schöpfern und Autoren der Romanreihe Star Trek: Vanguard. * Einer der Wissenschaftler von Vanguard ist Lieutenant Christian Humberg. Dies ist eine Hommage an Christian Humberg, einen der Übersetzer und Lektoraten bei Cross Cult. * Zwei weitere Wissenschaftler aus der Gruft tragen die Namen Hofstadter beziehungsweise Koothrappali. Dies sind wahrscheinlich Hommagen an Leonard Hofstadter und Rajesh Koothrapali aus "The Big Bang Theory". * Das Umschlagbild wurde von Doug Drexler entworfen. Links und Verweise Verweise | Institutionen = Akademie der Sternenflotte, Föderationsrat, Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte, , , | Spezies = Arcturianer, Bolianer, Breen, Caitianer, Cardassianer, , Deltaner, Denobulaner, Efrosianer, Grazerit, Melkotianer, Metron, Saurianer, , , Rigelianer, Talarianer, Targ, Trill, Tiburonianer, Tzenkethi, | Kultur = Abendessen, Bat'leth, D'k tahg, , , Gre'thor, , Jazz, Kal-if-fee, Katra, Piano, QuchHa', Sto'Vo'Kor, tlhIngan Hol, , Vulkanische Harfe | Person = , , , , , , , Attaché, Azetbur, , , , , , , Carol Marcus, , Centurion, , Chang (General), , Christopher Pike, , , , David Marcus, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Fek'lhr, , , , , Gorkon, , , , , Heihachiro Nogura, Hikaru Sulu, , , , , , , Jabilo M'Benga, James T. Kirk, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Klingonischer Kanzler, , , , , , , Leila Kalomi, , , , , , , , , , , , Montgomery Scott, , , , , , , Nyota Uhura, , , , Pavel Chekov, , Petty Officer, , , , , , , , , , , , Senior Chief Petty Officer, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Spock, , , , , Subcommander, , , T'Pring, , , , , , , , , , , , , , Trelane, , , , , , William Shakespeare, , | Schiffe = , , , , , [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]], ''Constitution''-Klasse, ''Daedalus''-Klasse, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Regula 1, , , , , , , , , , | Ort = , Erste Stadt, , , Luftschleuse, New York, Offiziersmesse, , Pylon, Rigel III, Strafkolonie, Taktische Station, Ventus | Astronomie = , , Benecia, Bolarus IX, , Ceti Alpha V, Ceti Alpha VI, Ceti-Alpha-System, , Gamma Tauri IV, , , , , , , , , Regula, Romulanische Neutrale Zone, , , , Tholia, , , , , Vulkan | Technik = Anthropologie, Archäologie, Biobett, , Computer, , Duranium, Hauptbildschirm, Hypospray, Impulsantrieb, , Kraftfeld, Medikit, Medizinischer Tricorder, Kohlenstoff, Phaserbank, Phaserkupplung, Plasmarelais, Plasmatorpedo, , Subraumkommunikation, Subraumstörung, Scanner, Schiffshülle, Stuhl des Captains, , , Torpedowerfer, Transparentes Aluminium, Trägheitsdämpfer, Tricorder, Universalübersetzer, Warpgondel, Xenobiologie, | Nahrung = , Bier, Blutwein, Gagh, Grüner Tee, , Kaffee, , Pipius-Klaue, Scotch, Tee, Tequila, Warnog, Whisky | Sonstiges = Abschiedsbotschaft, Asyl, Charta der Sternenflotte, Erstkontakt, Gelber Alarm, General Order 24, Erstkontakt, Kriegserklärung, Logbuch, Roter Alarm, Warpkernbruch }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** ** ** Andere Bücher der Serie Sturm auf den Himmel en:Storming Heaven nl:Storming Heaven